


Not My Brother

by OneThousandAngels



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angry Loki, Bathing/Washing, Bitterness, Blow Jobs, Brotherhood, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Fighting Kink, Hatred, Incest, Kissing, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Thor, Resentment, Sibling Incest, Sparring, Thor Angst, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThousandAngels/pseuds/OneThousandAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was good enough when Thor made the decision to turn them from brothers into something more on a whim bred of desire, but now that Loki's smitten Thor calls it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Brother

He wanted to initiate...something with Thor, but he knew not what. Obviously, it was as scandalous as they come because they were brothers and that was how everyone had always known them. They had never acknowledged more than that between one another. Until now.

Thor took what he wanted, as always. Platonic one moment and then lovers the next, but only for an instant and then it was forgotten, but Loki cannot forget. Perhaps it was nothing to Thor, with his many sexual exploits, but Loki was a virgin. Thor knew that. If he hadn’t meant to take advantage of him, then Loki felt he had failed in that regard because now he cannot forget the weight or the strength of his greedy hands.

It was wrong, it was so wrong. They’d often slept together as children and sometimes they lay together just talking and laughing, teasing and joking, gossiping about others, but then something changed. Thor’s eyes glinted with mischief usually reserved for the god of lies himself, which meant of course he recognized the sight instantly, like a delicate mist of golden light sifting through blue water. He was captured by the sight and Thor caught him, testing the boundaries. He put his hand between his legs, resting his hand casually there as if this was a regular occurrence when really it had never happened. He watched his smiling face, waiting, but he didn’t have to wait long. 

Pinned under his hulking weight, he looked up at the thunderer and suddenly felt hot. Yes, he needed this, sweet Valhalla, why hadn’t they thought of it sooner? The thought never occurred to him to actually try to stop it, though he wondered for a nervous instant if he should, but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. 

“Thor...”

“I’m sorry, brother, you’re just so cute when you relax...”

He leaned low, resting his forearms on either side of Loki’s head, and kissed his neck. Woah. In an instant his head was spinning. His groin was burning, but his stomach was tight with anxiety. What did he have to fear? But he did, what were they doing, what was Thor doing and why? Just because he found him attractive, was that reason enough? Had he always felt that way? He needed to stop and think.

And then his pants were around his thighs and Thor’s hot hand held him firmly. He squeezed as he kissed his way down his chest. Loki put his hands on his shoulders, pushing, but not necessarily pushing him away though, oh god, was he pushing him down? Encouraging him? He closed his eyes, mortified and flushed with pleasure. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Thor....”

“Don’t think at all, just wait,” he whispered against his stomach. Loki’s legs curled up and he made a startlingly soft noise, like a croon, like the mewl of a kitten and he was sure he’d never made a sound like that before in his life. It was so good, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his brother, it was his brother, he’d always found him...appealing, but this was dangerous. 

Loki moaned and he squeezed his fingers tight in Thor’s hair, it was so nice, what he could do with his tongue. So this was why the women loved him so. He’d always thought it was his transparently sweet blue eyes...how naive he’d been. 

Loki squeaked and closed his eyes tighter as Thor gently nibbled the insides of his thighs. Sensing tension, he stopped. “Am I being too rough?” “No, no, it’s good.” And so he bit again. Harder. And Loki sang. 

They had their fun in a blur of nonsense and heat that left as fast as it came, that left him breathless and warm and good. When Thor was finished with him, he covered him again and held him possessively, arms tight around his waist and Loki was confused but he didn’t care. And then just like that he was gone. It was the briefest of encounters, Thor fleeing almost immediately afterward, as if he knew that what he did was wrong and that he should escape, or rather, perhaps he didn’t think it was any big deal at all whatsoever.

He waited. He waited for him to do something, say anything about what had happened, but he never spoke of it, never even gave a hint that he had taken part in any such thing, not for at least a week after. Other than the occasional wolfish glance, a playful grasp of the ass, they were just brothers again. The lie-smith couldn’t understand. For once, he was the one lost in bewilderment, struggling to understand his brother. What did it all mean?

But Loki couldn’t go back. He couldn’t just be Thor’s brother anymore. Sometimes it sickened him, thinking about Thor like a bare stranger in the night, groping and rough and wet. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. 

But other times...

In the bath. When Thor was kind. When his brother was sweet. When he was playful, and courteous, and loving, and when he took care of him, he wanted the other Thor back, the one that wasn’t his brother. He wanted the one that would love him openly and make him feel good. Their bond had changed through this encounter and he thought it could be strengthened if only Thor would let it.

Maybe he didn’t want him. Maybe he’d had his fun. They were brothers after all, but why, no, he wouldn’t accept it, why did they have to act like brothers? They should act however they pleased, not like some chaste school children under the watchful eye of Mommy and Daddy, they were born to be kings and they should at the very least rule themselves, he thought. 

He was so angry and so bitterly disappointed once he discovered that he was just another one of his brother’s little toys.  
After a sparring match, Loki had made his move. He was sick of waiting. He wasn’t a simpering, lovesick woman like Thor’s many maidens, he was going to take what he wanted. First, he played into Thor’s fantasies. He could feel the sexual tension like a rope pulled taunt as it wrapped around his neck. He could see it in his eyes as he allowed Thor to slam him into the dirt and straddle him like a wild animal he would be forced to tame. Loki struggled, bucking madly and thrashing, he knew that’s what he’d like, but more so he knew he would enjoy the moment when he gave in. He stopped, laying still, obedient, panting in the dirt like a dog, covered in sweat as he surrendered. 

Thor grabbed his arms as he finally found he was able to get a firm hold on the slippery minx beneath him and pinned him with bruising force. They stared at each other, gasping for breath until Loki looked away like a blushing school girl. 

“Brother, you’re hurting me....” 

Thor was startled. He released his hold on him quickly. “S...Sorry, Loki...” He climbed to his feet and easily hoisted Loki onto his.

Okay. Disappointing, no bite. 

He held onto Thor’s arm as if for support, though he was far from needing it in truth. 

“You’re getting stronger, Thor, I could hardly move under you. Lucky for me you are my brother and not my enemy.” 

He laughed heartily and patted him on the shoulder. “And lucky for me that you are my brother as well.” And with that he made his move back toward the baths, abruptly ending the encounter. 

Very irritating indeed. One last effort for the day. He was riled up and excited and he felt he almost had him, goodness was his brother thick. 

He pursued him, falling into a casual stride beside his brother. They arrived at the baths shortly, stripped and waded into the large pool of water. Loki took his time, sitting on the edge of the stone bath and stretching shamelessly, the delicate sinews of his neck and slender thighs extending like a cat. His green eyes glittered in Thor’s direction and he purred, “You’ve made me very sore.” “Ah, yes, I’m quite sore as well.” Perfect. He slipped into the water and moved close, rubbing his shoulders. “Oh, poor thing,” he teased.

“Brother, you’d do well to keep to your own side of the bath.” Ouch. He pulled away silently, his expression turning to stone. “Don’t be that way, Loki, it isn’t a good idea. You know that.” He carelessly dunked underneath the water to give his body as final rinse and then he stepped out of the pool to dry, leaving Loki to boil the bath water with his fury. 

Rejected. It was his idea in the first place and yet he scolded him very much in the way that one would shake their finger at a simple child begging for ice cream. It felt embarrassing and it made him feel dirty and used. When Thor left, he remained in the bath until his delicate skin softened and shriveled all over. 

Nothing made him feel worse though than the tears he shed from Thor’s rejection. He felt disgusting. He felt hatred and loneliness. It wasn’t about the pleasure he’d felt. He loved Thor more dearly than anyone. He was his fondest companion. He’d comforted him and played with him as a child. They’d spent many an evening or a long journey together. They’d saved each others lives, fought and won and fought and lost together. Sometimes, he felt as if Thor was all he had. 

Now he had nothing. His brother had disappeared, leaving someone he needed even more desperately in his place, but that person was not for him. He thought that each cherished each other the most, but now he understands. Thor is not his brother. Thor is not his anything, and now he sees that he never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this and add more chapters? Find a way to mend their blossoming romance? Not sure, I'd appreciate the feedback and constructive criticism, thanks! I'm not terribly fond of this one, I just wanted to vent my feelings about stuff.


End file.
